Because of Drama
by chenma
Summary: Tao sudah berjanji tidak akan menonton drama hingga larut malam tapi dia mengingkari janjinya. Kris tahu itu dan menghukumnya. Tapi tak disangka keduanya malah dihukum oleh Luhan, Xiumin, Lay, dan Chen di kamar berduaan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? TaoRis Fanfiction Yaoi


**Title: Because of Drama**

**Author: BabySuDo**

**Genre: Yaoi romance**

**Rating: T ke M**

**Cast: Wu Yi Fan as Kris EXO M**

**Huang Zi Tao as Tao EXO M**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**WARNING ! YAOI loh ... Boy x boy nih ..**

**Pair Tao dan Kris ..**

**NO BASHING ! NO SIDERS ! Sono ke laut *tendang***

**HAPPY READING^^**

* * *

"Hiks hiks ..." suara isak tangis terdengar dari ruang kumpul EXO-M. Apakah ada yang terluka? Sepertinya tidak. Suara itu muncul dari bibir peach milik magnae boyband itu. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam tetapi magnae EXO-M itu belum juga memejamkan matanya. Sebuah cahaya dari benda berbentuk kubus terlihat menerangi ruang kumpul itu, menemani sang magnae yang terisak di sofa. Apa yang membuatnya menangis? Sesekali juga terdengar dua orang berteriak - teriak memanggil suatu nama, apa orang - orang itu memarahi sang magnae?

_'Ammeeiiii ...'_

_'Gege ...'_

_'Ameeiii ...'_

"Hiks hiks .. kenapa dramanya begitu menyedihkan?"

Ternyata magnae itu tidak dimarahi. Ia tengah asyik menghayati sebuah drama asia yang tayang malam itu. Terlihat mata kelamnya berair dan berserakannya beberapa lembar tisu di atas meja.

**Pip**

Mata kelamnya membulat melihat tv yang tiba - tiba saja mati sendiri.

"Eh siapa yang mematikan tv nya?"

"Aku !" seru seseorang. Tao -magnae EXO M- segera membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat melihat siapa yang berucap padanya barusan.

"W .. Wu Fan gege" ucapnya terbata setelah kedua matanya menangkap seorang tubuh berperawakan tinggi milik Wu Yi Fan alias Kris, leader EXO-M.

"Tao, kenapa kau belum tidur, eum?" Tao gelagapan, segera menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir ke pipinya. Dia juga sedikit takut karna tertangkap basah belum tidur oleh sang tuijjang. "Kau lihat jam? Ini sudah jam sepuluh. Sudah seharusnya baby panda tidur, eum?" Kris mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Tao, menatap teduh mata kelam berair milik magnaenya.

"Tapi gege, malam ini adalah jadwal film drama kesukaanku. Aku tak ingin melewatkannya. Hanya tayang sekali tiap minggu." Tao memasang wajah memelasnya, berharap sang tuijjang mengijinkannya untuk tetap menonton drama kesukaannya.

"Tapi, besok kita ada jadwal pemotretan dan interview. Kita sudah harus bersiap sekitar jam delapan. Gege tidak mau kau terlambat bangun." tangan Kris terulur ke kepala Tao. Mengelus surai hitam milik magnaenya itu.

"Kumohoonn gee ... Hanya sekali aku tidur lewat dari jam tidurku. Ya? Bolehkan? Aku janji tidak akan bangun telat besok. Please~" Tao menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memasang wajah memelas dan memohon pada Kris agar mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Hhhh ..." Kris menghela napas panjang. Kalau sudah melihat wajah memelas magnaenya, tembok raksasa china di hatinya runtuh begitu saja. "Baiklahh ..."

"Yeeess ..." seru Tao kegirangan.

"Aish jangan senang dulu. Kau boleh menonton drama itu asal aku menemanimu."

"Mwo?" mata Tao membelalak, hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Apa ia tak salah dnegar? Tuijjangnya ini akan menemaninya menonton drama asia yang menguras air mata dan perasaan? Itu tidak boleh terjadi ! Tuijjangnya tak boleh menonton drama ini bersamanya. Dia akan tau, betapa cengengnya Tao jika melihat adegan sedih dalam drama itu. Atau bahkan, tuijjangnya akan melarang ia menonton drama itu selamanya karna adegan dewasa yang diperlihatkan oleh sang produser tanpa sensor.

"Engg ..." Tao menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung bagaimana harus menolak menonton bersama tuijjangnya itu. Kris menatap Tao bingung, gelagat aneh dapat ia rasakan ketika melihat bola mata Tao yang berputar.

"Tao ..."

"Ah aku tidur saja deh. Aku sudah mengantuk. Hoaammm ..." Tao berdiri dari tempatnya, menutup mulutnya yang menguap. Bukan menguap sebenarnya, hanya untuk mengusir Kris dari depan layar tv.

"Ya ! Tao ! Kau bilang ingin menonton?" Kris berkacak pinggang sambil memasang wajah betenya melihat Tao yang pergi begitu saja.

"Ani gege, aku tidur saja deh. Aku tak mau bangun telat. Gege juga cepatlah tidur!" serunya sambil memutar kenop pintu kamar.

"Baiklah, tidur yang nyenyak Baby Panda~" seru Kris sambil berjalan ke pintu kamarnya. Tao menoleh sebentar ke tuijjangnya sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

* * *

Grasak grusuk terdengar terus dari ranjang Tao. Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu dia bergerak kesana kemari untuk menyamankam posisi tidurnya. Tapi apa daya? Matanya belum juga bisa terpejam dan hanyut ke dalam mimpi - mimpi indah.

Tao bangun, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dilihatnya Lay yang sudah tertidur lelap setelah makan malam mereka. Mata Tao beralih ke pintu, dia ingin kabur sekarang. Dia tak tahan jika harus melewatkan drama kesukaannya walau semalam saja.

**Kriieet ..**

Bunyi gesekan pintu dengan lantai dorm terdengar lirih. Mata Tao bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan melihat dorm yang sudah sangat sepi dan gelap. Berjalan mengendap - ngendap menuju ruang kumpul, seperti maling yang ingin segera mengangkut tv untuk dijual, karna istri dan anaknya butuh uang untuk makan *lebay-_-*.

**Pip**

Tv menyala, Tao dengan senyum merekah duduk santai di sofa. Matanya sekali lagi melihat sekitar, memastikan kalau hanya dirinya yang masih terjaga malam itu.

_'Gege ...'_

_'Ameei ...'_

**Cup**

Mata Tao membulat melihat adegan ciuman di drama. Ingin sekali tangannya segera meraih remote tv dan mematikan benda berbentuk kubus itu. Tapi, yang terjadi ...

"Haahh .. Kapan ya Wu Fan gege melakukan hal itu padaku?" Tao malah mengeluarkan gumaman pervert dari bibir kecilnya. Dirinya tak sadar bahwa gumaman itu akan membawa akibat yang ntah bisa dibilang enak atau tidak.

**Blam**

Terdengar pintu tertutup, Tao langsung menengok ke belakang, memperhatikan tiga pintu kamar yang berderet di belakang sofa tempat dimana ia duduk sekarang.

"Err .. agak mengerikan .." ucapnya sedikit bergetar menahan takut yang menderanya. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian, ia melanjutkan menonton drama kesukaannya. Menganggap hal tadi sebagai angin lalu yang sedikit mengganggu.

* * *

"Taoo banguunn !" Luhan mengguncang - guncang badan Tao, berusaha membangunkan magnae yang tidur seperti kucing.

"Taoo banguunn ! Sudah pagi !" Lay yang kebagian sekamar dengan Tao, ikut membantu Luhan untuk membangunkan namja yang mempunyai mata kelam seperti panda itu.

"Gege, suruh tuijjang saja yang bangunkan." saran Chen yang sudah berdiri dari tadi di ambang pintu kamar Lay-Tao.

"Ne~ satu jam lagi kita akan ada jadwal pemotretan dan interview. Kalau terlambat, nanti manager hyung marah pada kita. Tuijjang lah yang pasti kena damprat lebih banyak." tambah Xiumin mendukung saran Chen.

"Err baiklah ... semoga saja baby panda ini bangun bila tuijjang yang membangunkannya." Luhan keluar dari kamar Tao, masuk ke kamarnya dan Kris. Memerintahkan Kris untuk segera membangunkan baby pandanya.

Kris berjalan malas masuk ke kamar Tao. Dia tau, Tao bangun terlambat karna habis menonton drama asia menjijikkan kemarin malam. Bukankah dia sudah melarangnya? Tao pun sudah janji akan tidak bangun telat pagi ini? Tapi pada kenyataannya, Tao bangun telat.

"Taoo ayoo bangun" ucap Kris sambil mngguncang tubuh Tao.

"Eung ya nanti ge .." Tao bergumam kecil dan berbalik menghadap tembok. Alis Kris bertaut, ingin dia menggendong dan melempar Tao ke kamar mandi sekarang juga. Tapi dia tak mungkin melakukannya, itu terlalu kejam.

"Baby panda~ sudah pagi. Cepat bangun ! Kau tak ingat semalam sudah janji padaku untuk tidak bangun telat?" nada bicara Kris sedikit meninggj, terdengar mengerikan bagi empat member EXO-M yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari tadi.

"Tapi ge, aku masih mengantuk, kalian duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul nanti." Alis Kris bertaut mendengar gumaman Tao. Apa dia bilang? Masih mengantuk? Itu membuat Kris geram.

"Ya! Huang Zi Tao ! Cepat bangun sekarang juga ! Sudah ku bilangkan, jangan tidur lewat dari jam tidurmu ! Lihat sekarang? Kau terlambat bangun dan itu membuat kita semua terlambat. CEPAT BANGUUUNN !" Kris mencak - mencak, disibakkannya selimut yang menutupi tubuh Tao dengan kasar. Tak dihiraukannya pula status magnae yang Tao sandang. Status yang semestinya membuat Tao menjadi member paling disayang.

Tao kaget mendengar teriakan Kris. Dia bangun dengan takut dari ranjangnya. Dengan wajah tertunduk dan sedikit berlari, mennyambar handuknya dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Mulai besok, kau tak boleh menonton drama itu lagi !" tambah Kris masih dengan nada yang begitu tinggi, membuat Tao yang mendengarnya terdiam di tempat. Air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. Dia ingin menangis. Bukan, bukan karna dia tak boleh menonton drama kesukaannya. Tapi karna tuijjang yang selalu lembut padanya terlihat menakutkan sekarang. Luhan yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menepuk - nepuk pundak Tao. Dalam hatinya, dia menyesal menyuruh Kris membangunkan Tao kalau begini akhirnya.

"Cepat mandi dan bersiap - siap. Kami tunggu di van." ucap Xiumin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Tao sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

* * *

Pemotretan dan interview berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi suasana tak sehangat biasanya. Terlihat dari Kris dan Tao yang selalu berjauhan dan tak bicara satu sama lain. Terlihat menyedihkan karna tak ada taoris moment sama sekali.

"Ani ani ... Aku di jok tengah, aku mau dekat Xiumin dan Chen." seru Luhan sambil berjalan mendahului Tao sebelum magnae itu mengambil tempatnya. Ntah sengaja atau tidak, tindakannya itu membuat Tao sebal dan sedikit ... ketakutan.

Tao masih berdiri di tepi pintu van, melihat tempat sisa yang berada di jok belakang dan tepat disamping Kris. Wajah marah Kris tadi pagi masih terbayang jelas dikepalanya. Itu menakutkan baginya. Sangat~

"Tao, ayo cepat masuk! Bukankah tadi pagi kau bilang kau masih mengantuk? Cepat naik dan kita bisa segera sampai di dorm." ujar Lay yang melihat Tao masih berdiri di tepi pintu van.

"Dengan begitu kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu." tambah Chen.

"Ngg .. aku mau duduk di sebelah Xiumin gege. Kalau duduk di belakang aku merasa pusing." ucap Tao beralasan, sebenarnya dia sangat menghindari duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Ige, aku ada obat anti mabuk. Kau minumlah Tao agar tidak pusing." Tao merutuk dirinya sendiri, managernya menyebalkan. Bukannya menyuruh Luhan atau Chen pindah ke jok belakang tapi dia malah menyuruh dirinya meminum obat anti mabuk.

Tao menerima obat itu dengan malas, meminumnya dengan cepat lalu naik ke van dan mencoba kuat duduk disebelah Kris.

_Hanya setengah jam Tao, hanya setengah jam_, gumamnya.

* * *

Selama perjalanan pulang ke dorm. Hanya Xiumin, Luhan, Lay dan Chen yang heboh. Kris dan Tao diam ditempatnya masing - masing. Kris hanya memperhatikan empat member yang heboh dengan gosip mereka mengenai member EXO-K yang di Korea. Sedangkan Tao hanya menatap ke luar jendela. Tak tertarik sama sekali dengan gosip EXO-K yang di hebohkan empat gegenya.

"Tao, apa kau merasa pusing? Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" pertanyaan managernya membuyarkan lamunan Tao. Kepalanya bergerak menghadap ke depan untuk melihat sang manager yang duduk di sebelah sopir.

"Ani .. aku baik - baik saja. Kan tadi aku sudah minum obat." memasang senyum semanis mungkin agar managernya itu tidak khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Kalau pusing, bersandarlah pada Kris yang ada disebelahmu." kembali merutuk dirinya, Tao meremas celananya sendiri, menahan kesal pada managernya yang benar - benar menyebalkan itu.

"Nngg .. "

**Pluk**

Gumaman Tao terhenti karna tiba - tiba saja, tanpa seijin Tao, Kris menyenderkan kepala Tao ke bahu Kris.

"T .. tuijjang ..." panggil Tao lirih, tak percaya bahwa tuijjangnya melakukan hal itu. Kris tak menjawab dia hanya diam seperti tak mendengar panggilan Tao. Matanya terus memperhatikan empat orang yang masih heboh dengan topik yang sama. Merasa dicueki, Tao akhirnya memilih diam. Dalam otaknya, dia masih berpikir kalau Kris masih marah padanya dan melakukan hal tadi karna takut pada manager.

"Ehem ehem .. aku merasa jadi pengganggu .." Lay berdehem kecil, membuat kehebohan mereka berhenti dan tiga orang di jok tengah menoleh ke belakang.

"Kita harus diet supaya jok tengah muat untuk empat orang. Agar jok belakang hanya untuk .. ehem... you know lah .." semua mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan Xiumin.

"Kalian kenapa suka sekali bergosip, huh?" gerutu Kris tak terima dengan omongan member yang lain. Tao yang masih bersandar di bahu Kris hanya diam saja, dia tak ingin mencari masalah lagi dengan tuijjangnya atau dengan member yang lainnya.

"Eh eh semalam aku melihat hantu di dorm." seru Chen mengalihkan pembicaraan. Semua member langsung menatap horror pada Chen.

"Jangan bercanda Chen, hantu itu tidak ada." ucap Lay.

"Aish~ aku serius ge, dia berdiri di pintu kamarku semalam." Tao bergidik ngeri, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Kris, tak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang takut pada Kris yang membentaknya tadi pagi.

"Mwo? Bagaimana ciri - cirinya?" tanya Luhan antusias.

"Tubuhnya tinggi, tegap, besar, hiihh pokoknya menyeramkam sekali." Chen berbicara dengan tatapan horror, membuat Luhan dan Xiumin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau melihatnya juga tuijjang?" tanya Lay yang melihat Kris hanya diam sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita Chen.

"Tidak, karna hantu yang Chen maksud itu aku."

"Mwo?" Luhan, Xiumin, Lay dan Chen saling bertatapan, tak percaya dengan ucapan Kris. Tao melirik sebentar ke Kris. Suara pintu tertutup tadi malam, yang sempat membuatnya takut itu terlintas dikepalanya. Kalau Kris benar hantu yang dimaksud Chen, berarti ...

"Chen, kau membuat magnae kita takut." seru Xiumin membuyarkan lamunan Tao. Semua jadi menatap Tao intens. Tao yang menyadari dirinya sedang di tatap langsung duduk tegap dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Tao, dai bu qi. Gege tidak tau kalau ..."

"Gwenchana gege. Aku tidak takut kok, hanya mengantuk." potong Tao cepat dengan perkataan yang sedikit dusta. Dia memang sedikit takut tadi. Tapi bukan takut karna cerita hantu Chen. Takut karna semalam dia benar - benar menonton drama dengan Kris. Menonton bersama dengan Kris yang mengintipnya dari balik pintu kamarnya dan Chen. Juga .. mendengarkan gumamannya tentang .. argh itu membuatnya gila.

"Tapi apa benar itu tuijjang?" tanya Luhan yang masih penasaran dengan cerita hantu Chen.

"Ne~ mungkin karna gelap dan Chen melihatku dengan mata sayu jadi dia menganggapku hantu." Chen tertawa garing mendengar penjelasan Kris. Bisa - bisanya dia menganggap tuijjangnya sebagai hantu.

"Memang semalam kau sedang apa di pintu tuijjang?" tanya Xiumin sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku ..." Kris melirik ke Tao yang masih setia melihat ke luar jendela. Sedikit mendekatkan posisi wajahnya mendekat ke telinga Tao. "Aku sedang mengintip 'boneka berjalan' yang menonton drama di ruang kumpul." ucapnya hampir berbisik, disertai tatapan horror yang membuat semua member EXO bergidik ngeri. Tao yang paling merasa ucapan Kris untuknya, langsung saja menggeser duduknya lebih dekat ke jendela.

Luhan yang menyadari gelagat aneh dari Tao langsung mengerti pembicaraan Kris. Ia menyenggol pelan lengan Xiumin dan Chen. Kemudian menatap Lay dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Oiya, semalam bukannya ada film drama ya?" tanya Luhan.

"Ne~ kudengar, ceritanya sedang seru. Ah tapi sayang sekali aku tidak nonton semalam." sesal Xiumin.

"Aku juga, apa kau menontonnya Chen?" Chen geleng - geleng menjawab pertanyaan dari Lay.

"Hmm .. mungkin Tao. Tao kau menontonnya semalam?" tanya Chen. Tao yang dari tadi sudah bergetar ditempatnya cuma bisa diam menatap takut ke member EXO-M yang lain. Apalagi Kris yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Bukankah semalam dia melarang Tao menonton drama itu? Kalau Tao jawab 'iya' pada Chen, habislah dia.

"Ah tapi sepertinya Tao juga tak menonton drama itu. Kalau dia nekat menonton drama itu dan ketahuan tuijjang maka ..."

"Tao akan dapat hukuman dari tuijjang !" seru Xiumin, Lay dan Chen bersamaan meneruskan ucapan Luhan.

**Glek**

Tao menelan berat salivanya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan dia dapat jika memang benar, 'boneka berjalan' yang Kris maksud adalah dirinya. Dirinya yang semalam mengatakan kalau sudah mengantuk dan memilih untuk tidur hanya untuk mengusir Kris dari depan layar tv.

* * *

Sesampainya di dorm, Tao langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya ke ranjang. Tangannya segera menarik selimut tebal bercorak garis hitam putih miliknya, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang masih bergetar ketakutan karna perbincangan lima gegenya tentang 'boneka berjalan' yang dilihat Kris di ruang kumpul EXO-M, juga 'hukuman' yang diserukan Lay, Xiumin dan Chen untuk boneka berjalan itu.

**Krieett**

Pintu kamar Tao dan Lay dibuka seseorang. Tao yang imajinasinya sedang melayang terpaksa menghentikan imajinasinya dan mengintip dari balik selimutnya untuk melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kamarnya itu.

"W .. Wufan gege ..." ucap Tao lirih, dia langsung pura - pura memejamkan matanya berpura - pura tidur.

Langkah kaki Kris yang semakin mendekat terdengar jelas ditelinga Tao. Tubuhnya makin bergetar, keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipisnya.

**Srak**

Kris menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh baby pandanya itu. Duduk di tepi ranjang Tao, memasang senyum manis pada baby pandanya itu.

"Tao ... maafkan gege soal yang tadi pagi. Gege terlalu terbawa emosi." Mengelus surai hitam milik magnaenya itu dengan lembut dan memberikan kecupan hangat di dahinya.

"Tao juga minta maaf ge." Mata Kris terbelalak, menyadari magnaenya ternyata belum sepenuhnya tertidur.

"T .. Taoo ..."

**Grep**

"Dai bu qi ge. Mianhae, jeongmal. I'm so sorry ge. Aku tau aku salah. Aku melanggar janjiku, aku juga berpura - pura mengantuk tadi malam. Aku aku ... hiks hiks .." Tao memeluk erat Kris, terisak di dada bidang tuijjangnya. Dia sangat merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Gwenchana Tao. Gege sudah memaafkanmu kok. Ta ..."

"Yee .. xie xie gege. Gege memang gege yang paliinggg .. baaiiikk ..." seru Tao kegirangan memotong omongan Kris.

"Aish, jangan potong omongan gege. Aku belum selesai bicara." Omel Kris. Tao hanya cengengesan melihat tuijjangnya marah. Bagi Tao, wajah Kris saat marah memang sangat menyeramkan. Tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih seksama, wajah marahya itu sangat menggemaskan. Garis bawahi itu ! Lebih seksama !

"Tapi kau tetap dapat hukuman dari gege."

"Mwo? Tetap dapat hukuman?" imajinasi Tao kembali melayang, membayangkan Kris yang memukulinya hanya karna menonton film drama hingga melewati jam tidurnya.

"Huang Zi Tao, kau kenapa bengong begitu hah? Kau .. memikirkan hal - hal ..." Tao langsung meggeleng sebelum Kris menyelesaikan kata - katanya. Kebiasaannya memotong ucapan tuijjangnya itu tak juga hilang.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya apa hukumannya?" Tao hanya diam, "kau diam? ku anggap kau setuju."

Sedetik kemudian Kris mencodongkan tubuhnya ke depan, berniat mencium Tao. Tao yang melihat gelagat aneh Kris langsung menarik selimutnya. Menutupi kembali seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ya ! Tao ! Buka selimutnya ! Kau harus terima hukumanmu !"

"Sirheo ! Aku mengantuk ge. Aku mau tidur !"

"Taoo ..."

"Ya ! Tuijjang ! Kau apakan magnae kami?" karna mendengar teriakan ketakutan dari Tao, empat member yang sedang bersantai di ruang kumpul masuk ke kamar Tao. Mengganggu Kris yang akan memberikan Tao hukuman.

"Aku hanya sedang .."

**Srak**

"Gegedeul tolong akuu ... Wu Fan gege mau menodaiku !" Tao turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari ke empat member yang ada di depan pintu kamar.

"Mwo? Menodai?" Luhan, Lay, Xiumin dan Chen melongo mendengar kata 'menodai' dari bibir mungil Tao.

"Aish jangan percaya padanya. Aku ingin meninabobokan dia. Tapi dia berpikiran macam - macam." Kris berjalan menghampiri lima member EXO-M yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Menatap Tao yang berdiri berlindung di belakang punggung empat gegenya.

"Bohong! Wu Fan gege bohong !"

"Aish kau yang bohong Tao."

"Mwo? Aku? Kapan aku berbohong?"

"Semalam kau bilang tidak akan mau menonton drama itu. Tapi saat aku masuk ke kamar kau malah diam - diam menontonnya. Itu apa namanya kalau bohong, hah?"

"Mwo? Jadi benar 'boneka berjalan' yang tuijjang maksud itu kau, Tao?" Tao menunduk, takut menatap empat gegenya yang sedang marah padanya sekarang.

"Tao, kau bukan hanya membohongi tuijjang, tapi kau juga membohongi kita semua." Tao semakin menunduk saja mendengar teriakan Xiumin. Kris yang melihat itu merasa puas dan memperlihatkan smirknya di depan Tao, tentu saja member yang lain tidak lihat karna mereka semua memunggungi Kris.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua dapat hukuman !" Seru Luhan sambil mendorong Tao dan Kris masuk ke kamar Lay-Tao.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku juga dihukum?" tanya Kris dengan wajah bingung.

"Karna kau sudah membiarkan magnae kita menonton film drama diluar jam tidurnya." Jawab Xiumin.

"T .. tapi aku sudah melarangnya." bela Kris.

"Tapi tuijjang sempat mengintipnya mengendap - ngendap untuk kembali menonton drama itu." sanggah Lay

"Dan tuijjang mendiamkannya." tambah Chen.

"T .. tapi ..."

"Tidak ada tapi - tapian ! Diam di kamar dan hanya boleh keluar sampai kalian benar - benar menyesali perbuatan kalian dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Luhan menutup pintu kamar Lay-Tao kemudian menguncinya dari luar.

"Andwae .. Luhan ge buka pintunya !"

**Dor dor dor ..**

Tao terus mennggedor pintunya, berharap empat gegenya luluh dan membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Sudahlah Tao, mereka tidak akan membukanya." Kris meraih pundak Tao dan membalikkan tubuh baby pandanya itu. Kedua matanya bertemu, Kris menyeringai kecil.

"G .. gege ..." Tao mulai tak nyaman berada di dekat Kris, aura aneh terasa dari tuijjangnya itu.

"Euumm .. yaa ..." tangan kanan Kris terulur, bergerak mengelus lembut surai hitam milik Tao. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menempel ke pintu, mengunci tubuh Tao agar tak bisa kabur darinya.

"Bisa kau mundurkan tubuhmu sedikit? Aku .. tak bisa bergerak." Kris tertawa kecil. Tak bisa bergerak? Bukankah memang itu tujuannya? Mengunci tubuh Tao agar dirinya tak bisa kabur dari Kris.

"Eng .. kau masih mau tau hukumanmu?" tanya Kris dengan kedipan nakal. Membuat Tao semakin takut dengan sikap tuijjangnya itu.

"A ... apa?" tanyanya ragu - ragu. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras di pelipisnya.

"Aku mau kita melakukan adegan yang terjadi di drama yang kau tonton semalam..." Kris berhenti berucap, memajukan wajahnya -lebih tepat bibirnya- ke telinga Tao dan berbisik "bahkan lebih." menjilat telinga Tao yang memerah karna kelakukannya. Membuat Tao bergerak kegelian.

Tao dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya ke pintu dan kembali menggedor pintu itu.

"Siapapun tolong aku ! Wu Fan gege pervert ! Tolong aku ! Buka pintunya ! Aku sudah menyesali pebuatanku dan berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi ! Tolong buka pintunya !" Tao berteriak - teriak histeris sambil menggedor pintu kamarnya. Kris yang melihat itu malah tertawa kesenangan. Aigoo~ baginya, Tao yang sedang ketakutan seperti ini sangat terlihat menggemaskan dan .. menggairahkan.

**Grep**

Kris memeluk Tao dari belakang dan membawa tubuh besar Tao ke ranjang. Membaringkannya dan menindihnya. Tao meronta tapi Kris tak peduli. Dia pervert sekarang dan tak boleh ditolak. Jika ditolak, dia bisa saja semakin pervert atau mungkin .. bermain kasar.

**Cup**

Kris memulai adegan panas itu. Menciumi bibir Tao seduktif dan sesekali menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Tao hanya bisa diam menikmati perlakuan manis darinya. Sesekali erangan kecil dan desahan kenikmatan terdengar dari bibir mungil Tao.

"Nngghh .. wu .. fanh .. geehh .. leh .. pppaaass .. kaannh.. engghh .." Tao mendesah kenikamatan, tapi Kris tak peduli. Itu malah semakin membuatnya bernapsu.

Kris bergerak turun ke leher jenjang Tao. Mencumbunya dan menghisapnya dengan liar, namun tetap lembut. Meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana. Membuat mulut Tao kembali meracau tak jelas.

Diluar, Xiumin, Luhan, Lay dan Chen tertawa geli mendengar erangan kenikmatan Tao. Dasar gege jahat. Ternyata mereka lah yang memang merencanakan ini semua.

"Seharusnya kita sering - sering melakukan ini jika keduanya bertengkar" -Xiumin.

"Ne~ kalau perlu, drama yang Tao tonton itu jadi film striping saja. Jadi, tiap malam dia berbohong pada Kris dan besoknya kita hukum dia." -Luhan.

"Sekalian saja mereka jadikan roomate." -Lay

"Biar tiap hari melakukan ..."

"Ahh Wu Fan gege sakiiitt !"

Empat member EXO-M yang sedang cekikikan langsung menghampiri kamar Lay-Tao. Memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci dan memutar cepat kunci itu agar pintu kamar bisa dibuka.

**Brak**

"Omona~ TUIJJANG, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MAGNAE KAMI? KENAPA BAJU KALIAN BERSERAKAN?"

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Pendek? Gak puas? Kurang? Buat sendiri aje sono #plak**

**Okeh .. saya gak minta menodai TaoRis jadi adegan 'this and that' nya pikirin sendiri ya ..**

**Salahin juga tuh Xiumin, Luhan, Lay dan Chen yang kunci mereka berduaan di kamar.**

**Jadinya gitu deh, huahahaha XD**

**Please Reviewnya^^**


End file.
